My Little Super Saiyans
by me quazzy
Summary: This takes place after Battle of the Gods and GT. I put it in DBZ because it only has to do with transformations in a GT sense. After years of Training Goku is an adult again and is sent to Equestria for help. Goku must learn about this new world and be ready to fight what comes. Title and Description may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this idea came from a rock hitting me upside the head. Literally I was walking home from football practice when this guy randomly threw rocks at me not to far away. When it hit me in the head I chased him down and beat the shit out of him. Fun fun. I started looking at SSJ4 goku on the internet and it struck me. I've seen many people write fanfics about MLP and DBZ together but not after GT a lot of the times. So BAM! Here we are. Goku started his training with Shenron in another world and he grew back into an adult. Just so you know I will add a SSJ 5. And there is SSJ God it's like the kaioken and can be used itself or during another SSJ form. This is a heads up before I start. Now review and all that good stuff. Just note I'm not much of a detail person.**

Goku and Shenron were in another world. It looked like Other World but the kai planets were no where just clouds. Goku stood on the clouds just doing a couple practice jabs and kicks.

"Wow I feel like my training has really paid off so far. It was great of you to make me older again Shenron." Goku said feeling his power.

"It was necessary. Goku listen you have an important task ahead. Someone communicated with me and asked for assistance in another universe." Shenron replied.

"Already." Goku said. He's been training for a while. He always wants to fight someone stronger. To test his limits. Something most would consider selfish. Warriors like him would understand though. "Who needs help?"

"I'm not sure. But it sounds like they might need it." Shenron said.

"Okay. It would be a great test. I can't wait." Goku said excitedly with his usual smile.

"I shall send you now. You may ask for help if you need it."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind."

"Goodbye Goku. Good luck." Shenron said sending him away.

**Earth Vegeta POV**

It had been years since the fight with Omega Shenron. I have taken up Goku's responsibilities defending loved ones from danger. The others continued with their lives. I remembers back to when I met that clown Kakarot. He was confident and did what he could to defend those that he loves. I remember how arrogant I was as well. Childish of me. I underestimated everyone I fought. I paid for it. He became a super saiyan before me the prince of saiyans. A mere low class saiyan.

I became a super saiyan as well. I pushed myself with my ambition to beat Kakarot and unleashed it. Even then though, he became stronger than me. I fought Cell and had no chance. He had a better chance then me and still couldn't win. Then his son surpassed me as well. Shameful. And if it already wasn't bad enough, that fool Kakarot sacrificed himself for nothing. Then Cell killed my only son. Something snapped. My rage poured out seeing my only son killed. But it was futile.

Gohan killed Cell but he couldn't have done it without my help. I swore to never fight again. But I knew I wouldn't keep that. I trained harder than ever in secret. Hopefully to defend the Earth. And hoping that Kakarot would be back some day to finish our fight. He did for the world tournament. But our fight didn't happen just yet. We had to deal with that fuck face Babidi. I saw the strength he granted his slave Dabora. If I could open myself to it, I could beat Kakarot. I opened myself to him. He couldn't control me. My only objective beat Kakarot.

It was like nothing else mattered now. I fought him and beat him. Then I went to deal with Buu. I was way ahead of myself thinking I could win. I was too proud to accept help. And sent them away. Maybe I would of had a chance of winning if I had taken their help and kept Kakarot conscious. I sacrificed myself in hopes of beating that piece of bubblegum. But it didn't work. Then I came back as a last resort from Other World. I had to swallow my pride and fuse with that clown to free the kids and try and beat Buu.

Then he blew up Earth. We had to fight him on the Planet of the Kais. There is when I realized that Kakarot will always be better than me. He fights for the lives of others and not what he wants. I did my best to hold off Buu. Then that human fool Hercule saved me from getting hit by the spirit bomb. Years passed then the gods came, Birus and Uis. Kakarot reached the Super Saiyan God form and barely fought them off. Then I reached it. And eventually we beat them.

Then a whole lot of unimportant events happened and then I became a Super Saiyan 4 with blutz waves while under Baby's control. Then after fights with that android we faced Shenron. Once again I held him off. Then we beat him. Now I'm here. I can say I've been arrogant still. I hope to fight Kakarot again some day. I heard a voice in my head. It was that Namekian, Dende.

"Vegeta I need your help!" Dende said.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Someone made a bad wish with the Namek dragonballs. Whoever it was wished for Frieza and Cell to be brought back to life on Earth and they're at the lookout! Hurry!" He cried. Stupid Namekian. I might defend them but that doesn't mean I should have to like him. I arrived quick and saw them looking for something. I landed down next to them.

"Look it's Vegeta." Frieza said laughing.

"Pathetic saiyan." Cell said.

"You underestimate me. Now you die." I said. I charged up an energy beam and launched it at Cell. I made sure it was enough then before it hit him went behind him and elbowed him into it then went back. Cell was obliterated completely. "Stupid bug. Now I've always wanted to do this."

"Uh Vegeta calm down! I don't mean harm" He said cowering. The ground of the lookout shook. The wind swirled around me as I gained power. I powered up into my super saiyan form. Frieza looked in utter shock.

"Now to end this." I said walking towards him. He just blasted as much energy as he could at me but I swatted it into the sky. I held him by his throat and lifted him. I put my other hand to his face. I formed energy and blasted him away. Hmph simple.

**Yeah I know this just was a timeline and short fight on Earth. I just needed to explain what happened. It urged me. I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter is when it happens. Cya until then**


	2. Chapter 2: Poor Frieza and Cell

**Okay longer chapter here. And I intend to have Vegeta in the story. I want to tell you through Goku's training he learned to control the god form but it still has a time limit. Still Vegeta POV**

I wonder if there's any more ways to be stronger. The chamber maybe.

"Green one. Tell me, how many times a life time can the chamber be used?" I asked.

"Um twice." Dende replied.

"I'm going in to train." I said moving close to the chamber. "I'll be back." I opened the chamber doors and stepped inside. It's about two years worth of training in a day. It's what I need.

**Goku POV -Equestria**

A bright flash came. My sight then came back to see a similar world to Earth. I was up in the air levitating. I looked around and saw all the sights. Below me was a forest similar to one on Earth. Then there was a mountain beside a small town. I decided to go to the town and ask where I am. I landed down in what seemed to be the center of the town. It looked really old compared to Earth. Then I saw something really strange. Horses with multiple colors. One of them seemed really interested. A green horse with a horn kept going around me. I stepped back and it kept following me.

"Oh I see you like me don't you." I said patting it on the head. It grabbed my hand with it's hooves and rubbed it.

"Human!" It said in an excited girlish voice.

"Ah a talking horse!" I yelled. "Well I've seen weirder.

"I'm a pony!" It said leaving. Huh I don't think ponies should be able to talk. Hmm did Shenron make a mistake? I started to talk to Shenron telepathically.

"Hey Shenron are you sure this is the right place?" I asked.

"Yes I am sure of it." He replied. I quit talking to him. I started walking around the town. More and more strange ponies. One approached me and started talking.

"Oh hello there my name is Twilight Sparkle. I am a student of the princess and have been asked to find you." Said a lavender pony.

"Um okay..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"The princess requested for you to come to Equestria."

"What's Equestria?"

"Well right now we're in Ponyville, a town in Equestria."

"Uh huh. So am I supposed to meet this princess?"

"Yes. She needs your help and we prepared a celebration for your arrival."

"Will there be food I'm starving?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's go!" I said. I sure am hungry. Teleporting always makes me hungry. The purple pony motioned me to follow. We went to a building with some vehicle at it. There were five other ponies and a baby dragon. A pink one that wouldn't quit jumping up and down. An orange one with blonde hair and a cowboy hat. A white one that had a purple mane. There were two other flying ponies. One had rainbow hair and a blue coat and another was yellow with pink hair. Then there's a purple dragon with green scales.

Okay still not the weirdest thing I've seen but pretty close. We all got on the vehicle and it took off. I wanted to start a conversation but I didn't know what to start it with. Maybe just a hi.

"Um hello my name's Goku." I said happily. The pink pony bounced over to me.

"Oooo hi Goku my name's Pinkie Pie and I loooove parties! I like throwing parties for all of my friends and new ponies who come to Ponyville! Even though you're not a pony I'll still throw a party for you!" Said the pink pony.

"Oh well nice to meet you and that's nice of you!" I said. Then the others started to talk.

"My name is Rarity. The most fabulous pony in all of Ponyville. I own the Carousel Boutique where I make magnificent dresses and other clothing for all ponies. Maybe I can make you something nice instead of that blue gi." Said the white pony.

"is there something wrong with my gi?" I asked. It didn't look scratched or torn.

"Well it's soooo last season darling." She said.

"Oh well thanks." I said.

"Well I'm Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" Said the cyan pony.

"Oh that's cool. Do you wanna race some time?" I asked. She started laughing. I started laughing too. But I don't get what's funny.

"Well ma name is Applejack and ah own Sweet Apple Acres. Home of the best apples." Said the orange pony.

"Oh. Sounds great." I said. It made me even more hungry. There was one pony who wouldn't talk though. It was the yellow one. I got closer to her. "Hi there what's your name.

"Um I'm Fluttershy..." Said the pony quietly.

"Fluttershy?"

"Yes..."

"Well nice to meet you my name's Goku."

"Hi..." She squealed turning away. Oh I see, she must be shy. I put my hand on her hoof.

"Hey it's alright I'm not mean." I said calmly. She turned back and smiled. I moved my hand back.

"Nice to meet you." She said not as shyly. As soon as she said that we pulled into another building. The purple pony said we were at our destination. We exited the vehicle and entered a fancy city. She said that the princess is in the castle. This place was filled with even more ponies. It seems so peaceful, who would try and harm it? After a while of walking we reached the castle. It was a fancy big castle. We were welcomed right in the castle through the big elegant doors.

The interior is huge. Guards were along the hall we entered in through. The windows had pictures of events. Most of them had the six ponies who I met in them. Two big ponies were across the hall. One was white with a flowing blue, pink, and green mane. The other was a dark blue with a flowing purple and dark blue mane.

"Hello there, my name is Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna. We've been expecting you Goku." Said the big white pony.

"Oh are you the one who requested my help?" I asked.

"Yes. We fear danger is coming. From some old enemies. And some we've never seen before. For you coming to help we have prepared a feast. So before we get down to business let's eat." She said. Good thing I'm really hungry! We went into a room with one really long table. I took an open seat and started to dig in. About an hour later there were twenty six plates and fifty-two bowls wiped clean of food. They all looked in shock at me. I was really hungry.

"Well that really hit the spot." I said patting my stomach. They all still looked shocked.

"Well let us just get down to business shall we?" Said Luna. We all went back into the hall.

"Now we have some enemies you should know about. First Discord, probably the biggest threat of them all. Even though he is in stone, he could break out any moment. The next is Queen Chrysalis. She invaded here and we fought her off during a royal wedding. She is a changeling meaning she can change her form to match any she knows or sees. Then there's King Sombra, an evil pony who used to rule over the Crystal Empire. These three believe are working together. Once Discord is free it could result in disaster. However if we stop Sombra and Chrysalis before Discord is free, we won't have a disaster." Celestia explained.

**Piccolo POV -H.F.I.L.**

I'm amazed how strong I've become down here. I can take on anyone down here in my world.

"Piccolo! Frieza and Cell are back causing trouble again!" Said a servant.

"I'll take care of them." I said flying off. There they are again shooting things with ki trying to blow it all up. I shot a little beam to grab their attention. They turned to me and grinned. Frieza came at me first. I shot eye lasers through his heart. He fell straight to the ground. I shot a huge beam down and obliterated him. Cell came at me next. He threw a punch when he flew at me. I simply caught it, I used it to twist his arm, and tear it out. He yelled in agony as he grew it back. I powered up a lot of energy in both my hands and blasted it at Cell. It hit him and he was not able to withstand it. He and Frieza no longer exist in this universe.

"Good riddence." I said.

**So they are in a different universe now and guess where.**

**Goku POV -Equestria**

I felt two strong power levels appear. They were coming from the east and speeding towards here fast. I flew outside the castle quickly and looked to the east. They started to come into my line of sight. Oh it's Frieza and Cell.

"Cell, are you sure this is where the high power level is?" Frieza asked.

"I'm sure of it. And you'll have to believe since you can't sense energy." Cell replied. "I see who it was. It's Goku!"

"Hey you guys what's up?" I asked. Surely they aren't here to cause trouble.

"We were here to kill whoever had the strong power level." Cell replied. Okay maybe I was wrong.

"Listen don't cause trouble here." I said.

"Okay we won't." Said Frieza forming a sphere of energy behind his back. I noticed this and tensed up a bit. He then launched it towards the buildings. I flew quickly to get below it. When I did I swatted it to the sky away from anything.

"Okay now I'll give you one chance. Leave this place!" I said getting ready to fight.

"No we don't have to!" Cell replied.

"Fine then!" I replied. Cell put his hand to the air and formed a kienzan. Then he threw it at me. Before it hit me, I stopped it by grabbing it by the top and bottom. Cell stood in shock. I threw it back at him. It missed and left the atmosphere. I charged up energy with both of my hands to my side.

"Ka-me-ha-me-" I chanted as Frieza fired energy at me. Before it hit me I instant transmissioned behind him. "Ha!" I fired my Kamehameha wave at him. He was not able to block it. It completely demolished him. I turned to Cell. He looked intimidated. I quickly punched him in the gut which stunned him. Then I opened my fist into a palm and blasted him into nothing.

Huh I wonder how they got here?

**Earth **

_A threat very similar to the saiyans is coming. Looking for Vegeta. What will happen when he makes touch down on Earth?_

**Okay there's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. If there are some words that don't fit its because I did the last part on my iPod. Just in case there's more confusion. If someone dies and dies while being dead they no longer exist in that universe so that's how Frieza and Cell came to Equestria. I'm pretty sure that's how it works. So please do all that stuff that keeps me going. Next chapter coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival of Caulif

**Okay so here is ch3 and I have to say this one I think I will like. This one is based more on Earth. Enjoy.**

**Earth Vegeta POV**

_The threat that is so similar to saiyans, is because it is one._

The two years of training passed through. I finally controlled my god form and I'm close to a breakthrough on another transformation similar to Super Saiyan 4. My training was really rough but it clearly paid off. I exited the chamber. I could just feel the energy just flowing around me. But something stopped my satisfaction. A high power level is coming towards the planet. I can tell it's saiyan energy but it's almost as high as mine.

A space pod dropped down near by. I flew down the lookout to examine it. It wasn't a saiyan pod but I could tell there was definitely one in it. The pod opened up slowly. Out came a figure wearing saiyan armor without the shoulder things. He was a bit pale and he stood taller than me. His hair was spiked upward completely. He also had a scouter so I assume he can't sense energy. His tail was loose and swinging around. He walked over to me.

"So another saiyan? I knew I sensed one." He said. "My name is Caulif. Nice to meet you." He extended out his hand.

"I don't care. Why are you here?" I asked. He doesn't look so tough and with an attitude like that there's no possible way.

"Well gee no need to get grumpy prince."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Well. Whenever I was a child, I had a power level higher than some older saiyans, of course not as high as Broly. But I didn't have an aggressive spirit to fight so I was sent away like Tarble. I swore my revenge. Even though I wasn't much of a fighter than, it filled me with rage to be sent away from my home. My father Cery even agreed and sent me away. I swore if I ever saw any Vegeta ever again, they'd die. Of course that's in my past now. But I realized how much I loved fighting. I trained all of the time. Reaching levels I thought were impossible. Every planet I went to I learned new tricks and techniques. Then I heard the legend of the Dragonballs on Earth. I want to make myself immortal so I can fight forever. And now I'm here." He explained.

"Well then you'll have to get through me. My quest here failed long ago and now I defend this place." I said. Of course I know the dragonballs are gone but I want a good fight as much as him.

"This is what I want. I won't kill you but I promise you, it will be painful." He replied. He doesn't deserve to be immortal. He hasn't gone through the trouble I did to try and become immortal. I powered up and rushed at him. As I was inches away I threw a punch. He put one finger out and I hit it. It stopped me in my tracks. I strained to push it.

"Hmm how should I fight you?" He wondered. I pulled my punch back and furiously started punching and kicking him rapidly. Each time though he took his finger and blocked it. There's no way he's that fast or strong. Fine!

"You might be strong but just wait!" I yelled. I gathered up my strength. I transformed into super saiyan one.

"A neat trick isn't it?" He said removing his scouter and crushing it.

"What?! You can do it too?!" I yelled.

"Sure can. But it's unnecessary." He said. Why that little punk! Once again I went into a frenzy attack mode. He was just dodging them. I'll give him something to dodge! After my next kick I unleashed Final Flash on him right in the face. No way he dodged that. The blast created a bunch of dust around where it hit. When it cleared, he stood there unscratched. Well he didn't dodge it.

"Very good attack. Cracked my neck." He said stretching. "I imagine you're a lot tougher hopefully."

"Take this!" I said powering into super saiyan two and charging energy with both my hands to my side. "Galick Gun!"

"Hmm?" He asked looking at the wave of energy coming at him. He put his hands out to hold it. He wasn't really struggling. No you will die! I powered into super saiyan three. Something I self taught myself. My hair still golden went down to my back. I poured all of my energy into the wave. I will not deal with you any longer! He quit blocking it and it all hit him. An explosion from all the energy made a crater with dust filling it to the top. I stopped firing and flew down to the ground. My form recessed to my normal form from the lack of energy.

I felt four strong power levels approaching. It doesn't matter now though, he's gone.

"You know, that was a nice technique. But I wouldn't use it with super saiyan three. That forms takes to much energy to hold." Said Caulif walking out of the crater wiping dust off. He had some scratches but they were barely noticeable. "You aren't fighting at full strength. I can tell. Go and do whatever you need to do and be back here full strength."

"Hmph I will." I said. There's no way he can beat me as a super saiyan four with my god form.

"Dad! Gohan, Goten, Uub, and I came to see what's happening!" Trunks said. They all landed next to me. Gohan threw me a senzu bean. I ate the bean and looked at them all. They still looked similar. Gohan and Goten took off their clothes revealing a gi underneath. Gohan's was a dark blue and Goten's was orange. Uub and Trunks were already ready to fight.

"Listen Caulif, you should fight these four while I get full power." I said. They all looked at me oddly.

"That's not like you dad. But if it's what you need to do go ahead." Trunks said.

"That just means more fun for me." Caulif said happily.

**Equestria Goku POV**

Oh well it doesn't matter how they got here because they're gone now. I flew back to the castle. I spotted the ponies I met on the balcony of the castle. I flew over to them and landed there. They all looked shocked.

"That...was...Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"Yeah! They were all like pew pew and then you just slapped it away then you were like kamehame but then the white guy went PEEEEW and you just went behind him and went HA and blasted him away! And then the giant bug guy look scared and you just went POW right in the stomach then KABOOM blasted him away it was super amazing!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly jumping up and down.

"How did you do that without a horn?" Twilight asked.

"Wha- don't you know what ki is?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Well it's an energy that flows inside us all and with training you can focus it into the outside world in any form. It's how I fly." I explained.

"That's interesting." Twilight said.

"Darling who were those ugly creatures?" Rarity asked.

"Oh. Those are some old enemies from my world. Frieza was the short white one and Cell was the tall green one. I wonder how they even got here." I said.

"Well you need to teach me that stuff sometime!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay well when do I start finding these enemies?" I asked.

"When we figure out where they are. We can't exactly just locate them easily." Luna said. I don't even know what their energy feels like so I can't either.

"Oh well. So what can I do now?" I asked.

"We have a plan to stop the disaster. Go back to Ponyville for now. I'll come by tomorrow with an important visitor." Celestia said. After the goodbyes we left the castle. We got to the station building and waited for what they called a train. I'd never seen one before back on Earth and I can tell why. It's really outdated. I got tired of waiting so I told all of the ponies and the dragon to hang on to me. They all did and I remembered where Ponyville is and transported us there using instant transmission.

They all went their separate ways. I decided I'd go with the rainbow pony.

"Hey your name's Rainbow Dash right?" I asked. I had forgotten it earlier.

"Yep still the fastest flyer in Equestria." She said flying in the air and doing loops.

"So Goku, you said we should race?"

"Yeah it'd be really fun."

"Okay well we'll race...um here later but for now I want you to show me how to do those blast thingies."

"Okay sure follow me!" I said flying off to some plains. She followed close behind. Right in the middle of the plains and near a mountain, we landed. "By the way I have to ask, I can see those are wings on you but some of them had horns. What does it mean?"

"Oh. See, a pony with no horn or wings is an earth pony. A pony wings is called a pegasus. A pony with a horn is called a unicorn. And a pony with both a horn and wings is called an alicorn, which usually means their royalty." She explained. Oh I see. She started looking at me funny.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Are you a monkey?" She asked.

"No of course not." I answered laughing.

"Then what's with the tail?"

"Oh, well where I come from I'm part of a species called Saiyans who all have tails." I explained. She just nodded still looking at me oddly.

**Earth Caulif POV**

Vegeta flew off to the west. Now it's just me and these four. I examined each of them carefully. The one with dark skin is a human with an odd energy about him. The other three are saiyans. One looked older than the rest and he wore a dark blue gi. He has similar hair to me but it's more loose. The one with purple hair is wearing a vest with a black tang top underneath. He doesn't look too tough. Then there's another wearing an orange gi. His hair pointed forward. He didn't look to tough. There's something off though.

"Now before we begin I'm going to do something stay still got it?" I said.

"Got it." They all said. They're saiyans but the two younger ones aren't tail born. And the older one is but doesn't have it. I'll fix that real quick. I looked at the sky and saw night time approaching. I saw it, a full moon. Of course though only weaker willed saiyans will go into that ape form unwilling. If I give the one in blue his tail back it should be interesting. I went behind the saiyan and chopped him in the middle of the back hard.

"Ouch! I thought you said we haven't begun." He said rubbing.

"We haven't but now you're tail is back." I said pointing at it. The sun started to set and the moon was in sight. "Now all of you power up to your maximum!"

"Alright! Hey Goten. Let's fuse. He wants our full power we'll show him!" Trunks said.

"Okay!" Said Goten. I know this technique. But I have no one to fuse with nor someone with equal power. They both got in stances and did that ridiculous dance. Then a bright light came. But the result wasn't good. Someone obviously messed up, he was way too skinny. He wouldn't be able to fight.

"We are now-Uh oh!" Said the new being. "Uh hehe. Could you let this wear off?"

"Sure, I'll fight these two while it wears off then." I said. I like a fair fight as it is. The human and saiyan powered up. The human looked like an easy challenge, however the saiyan would be harder. I've never used my 100% in a fight before so maybe they'll make me. I'm so excited!

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I figured that since that already about eight saiyans survived Planet Vegeta's explosion why not add a saiyan that was already casted off. I have a bunch of plans for this story. And it will all play out eventually. So please do all that good stuff that makes me continue and it will happen. Ch 4 coming soon. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Easy Fight

**Okay here is this chapter. Now 20% longer. The chapter that's only still 2000 words. For the story it's 6444 words. But seriously I can believe you referenced that. So I think I'll be referencing a lot of things myself in every spot I feel necessary. Enjoy.**

**Goku POV Equestria**

"Okay now teach me teach me teach me!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"Now first you need to focus. Put your hands...er hooves this." I said placing my hands side by side, palms inward, and about six inches apart.

"Like this?" She asked. She mirrored me perfectly except with hooves.

"Yes good. Now focus and clear your mind. Focus your mind into the center of where your hooves are. Focus your energy to that single part." I told her. She tried to focus. I could see her twitching though and shaking.

"Ugh this is soooo boring!" She said. "I'm done with this."

"That's okay. You were a bit too shaky as it was." I replied.

"Meet me here in two hours for the race." She said flying off. Wow she has no patience. Hmm where to go?

**Caulif POV Earth**

I powered up a bit. I wouldn't really need to though. I'm just glad they're one of the few who didn't flinch at my power. I waited for them to make a move. The human thought he'd be fast enough to get behind me. The saiyan flew at my face while the human went behind. They went in frenzies to hit me. All trying to hit me in the face, but I easily dodged them and for fun I jumped out from between and hit their heads together.

"Oww that really hurt!" Said the human. I noticed the two started whispering. My curiosity peaked as to what they planned. The saiyan turned into the first super saiyan form and rushed right at me again. I thought he would've learned his lesson. He made what seemed like slow kicks at me, which I all dodged. Then I felt something tug at my tail. It was the human and he held my tail. Hmph such a dirty trick. It's too bad for them I got rid of that weakness. An idea popped in my head.

"Argh! How'd you know?!" I shouted going to my hands and knees.

"Lucky guess." Said the saiyan.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked. I'm getting real sick of just thinking him as saiyan.

"Gohan. Why?" He replied.

"It's good to know your opponent's name." I said. Then as Gohan came close, I broke my tail free and wrapped it around the human's neck then swung him at Gohan. Gohan flew back a bit and regained his balance as I stood up. "Turns out that doesn't work on me." I said grinning. Smart strategy though. I through the human to the ground beside Gohan. I noticed night had finally came. Then I set my plan in action. I rushed at them as the human stood back up. I knocked him away. He flew in the air and went through a canyon. Then I used my left leg to kick down Gohan. I put myself on top of him and leaned over. I picked his head up by his hair with my right hand and then I used my left to pry his eyes open so he'd be staring at the moon.

He started pulling himself up so I got off. I pulled my arms off and he stood staring at the moon. I could almost hear his heart beat at the sight of the moon. He started shouting, then it turned to screaming as he was transforming. His limbs and body grew in size along with big amounts of fur growing on him. He grew into a golden great ape soon enough. Perfect. Now when he turns back he should be a super saiyan four, a worthy fighter. But I'll focus on the golden ape first. Then again, he'll do the fighting for me. The human tried to talk to him but it only made Gohan angrier. Gohan tried attacking the human as he chased him down.

"Ahem!" Said a mixed voice trying to speak to me. I turned and faced the fused saiyans who had obviously had been fixed. They finally got it right and the result was powerful. A tall figure wearing a blue and gold vest and white long pants with hair that had two purple sides and a black center.

"I see you're ready. I guess while I'm waiting for the mad monkey I could fight you." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Good now witness the power of...Gotenks!" Said the fused beings powering up. First they went to a super saiyan form, then a super saiyan two, and finally super saiyan three. With a fusion, the super saiyan three form should not have an energy consumption problem. A better fight than with Gohan and the human, but still not much of a challenge. I decided to take an offensive this time. I used a technique I picked up from Yardrats called instant transmission and went behind them. I used both my hands and charged energy. A reddish ball formed in between my hands almost touching their backs. They looked around for me then turned around and looked surprised. I fired the ball of energy into them.

They pushed against it and put their own energy against it. Gotenks flew back as he launched his energy at my blast. I find it amazing it only took that little energy from me just to make them use a lot of their own. They eventually made mine go backwards. I'm not going to let them off that easy. I clenched my fist and concentrated my power to make my blast bigger and stronger. Then it went their direction again. If it reaches them it might kill them, I wouldn't want that. I opened my fist and made my blast explode near them. It dissipated their blast and damaged the fused being badly. They were in the air with signs of damage all over them. I could tell they were surprised. Just then they surprised me by, what seemed like, putting all of their energy into one blast and launching it at me.

I wasn't expecting it but I managed to block it in time as it reached me. The blue blast pushed and pushed against me then a scream came from Gotenks as it got more and more powerful. I was at the ground holding it back. I focused as the blast got stronger and stronger. I pulled my right arm back as far as I could being on the ground and punched the blast with some of my energy focused in my fist. It flew right back at Gotenks. He dodged and flew down at me when I was getting up. Inches away however, I brought my hand up into their face and blasted my energy into them.

I stopped my blast after going for a couple seconds. They weren't in front of me anymore so I flew up and looked around. I hope I didn't kill them, I don't want to kill them. They weren't dead. Unfused and beaten, they laid on the ground to my left. I wondered what happened to Gohan after he turned golden ape. I spotted a canyon to the east and remembered seeing him go over there. I flew over and spotted no sign of him. I could however feel his power in the canyon. I flew near a cave where the power was felt. I'll wait for him to come out. So I waited and soon enough a figure came into sight from the darkness.

It was Gohan and he reached the super saiyan four form. His black hair spiked up on his head and flowed past his neck at the back. Red fur covered all of him except for his abs and he wore long purple pants.

"I see you finally reached your peak." I said happily.

"Yeah. This kind of power, it's amazing!" He said rapidly punching and kicking the air.

"A worthy fight!" I said gathering my power. He got serious and started charging. At first the ground shook, then cracks in the ground and cave appeared as rocks flew up, and then the ground really throttled. Shouting and shouting, he powered up and it seemed as if the planet might not be able to take it. He stopped. A purplish aura surrounded him and his muscles seemed to increase a bit. He seemed to disappear as he rushed at me. In a frenzy of punches, I was trying to defend myself. I couldn't though because he was too fast for me right now. He ended this frenzy by kicking a far distance away.

I know when I've got to change so I gathered my energy and charged. I shouted as I gathered more and more energy getting louder and louder. If you thought the planet couldn't handle Gohan just look at me. The planet was throttling even more when I powered up. Then I had enough power and went into my first super saiyan form. My hair looked the same except now it's golden. I could feel the power just flow off of me. So immense. I looked at Gohan and his jaw dropped. I have the feeling he's shocked. Just then I felt another big power like Gohan's arrive. I looked around and saw Vegeta as a super saiyan four arrive and land next to Gohan.

"Gohan! You're a super saiyan four too!" Vegeta said shocked.

"Yeah. I see Bulma used the bluntz waves on you." Gohan said looking at him.

"Yes now I'm going to fight this saiyan so stay out of my way!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Well I hope you know how strong I am." I said.

"So what?" Vegeta said angrily then losing his attitude. He must have finally noticed how strong I am. "How can you be that strong?"

"Lots and lots of training and thinking. By yourself you won't stand a chance but if you two work together, I'd say you have better odds." I said.

"He's right Vegeta. But to be honest I don't think that'll work either." Gohan said.

"Okay maybe you're right..." Vegeta said.

"So maybe if we fuse-" Gohan said before being cut off by Vegeta.

"No! No way we're doing that!" Vegeta yelled.

"Awe come on. We need to while we're full power."

"No!"

"Vegeta do you want to just get beat by him! We'll probably win if we fuse!"

"...Fine! Let's get this over with!" Vegeta said moving a bit away from Gohan.

"Okay now I've seen this a few times so I think I know what to do." Gohan said as they got in stance.

"Fu-sion-HA!" They said doing that ridiculous dance. When their fingers touched a bright light came and extreme wind blew outward of the origin of the light. When it all cleared a being stood in front of me. They had fused correctly. Their hair was spiky except where it formed up at a point in the back. Their pants now were white pants and they wore a black and orange vest.

**Goku POV -Equestria**

I saw a building that looked like it was made of a whole bunch of candy. I got hungry so I flew towards the building and landed in front of the doors. I enetered the candy house and found Pinkie Pie giving out muffins to a grey pegasus over a counter.

"Ooo it's my new bestest friend Gola!" She said jumping excitedly.

"Actually it's Goku." I said laughing a bit walking to the counter. The grey pegasus was eating the muffins as soon as she got them. I wondered how Pinkie kept getting all of them though. I looked at the pegasus. I'd never seen or met her yet.

"Hi there my name's Goku. What's yours?" I asked looking at her.

"My name is Derpy." She said eating her muffin. "Yay a new friend!" She hugged me tight and after about ten seconds, let me go.

"Oh Pinkie how are you making those muffins so fast?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy. Follow me!" She said bouncing into a room behind her. Derpy and I followed and entered the same room. It was a decently sized room filled with cooking utensils. She led us over to a counter top next to a stove and showed us a button on the counter. She pressed it and muffins just came into sight with a cloud of smoke. "Ta-Da!"

"That's neat!" I said picking it up and eating it. It tasted so good. I spammed the button. Pressing and pressing it in the speed of light. Muffin after muffin appeared. Derpy picked them up and one by one at them. I was pressing the button so much smoke filled the entire building along with muffins. After I stopped, a wall of muffins were seen around Pinkie, Derpy, and me. "Oops I'm sorry."

"Oh it's fine Goolash." She said giggling.

"Um it's Goku. Here I'll clean it up." I said starting to eat the muffins along with Derpy. After about twenty seconds all the excess muffins were gone. Pinkie Pie stood with her mouth gaping at how fast we ate all of the muffins. That really tasted good. Pinkie Pie wasn't moving at all. I waved my hand in front of her face but no sign of movement, not even a twitch. Oh well. I left the building and walked towards, what seemed like, the center of the town. I saw a bunch of ponies gathered in a crowd cheering on a pony in the sky. It was Rainbow Dash. Then they noticed me and ran to me.

"Hey you're the one who's gonna race Rainbow Dash!" Yelled one of them as a horde of ponies surrounded me.

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Said another.

"He's going to leave her in the dust!" Said a pony waving his arms.

"There's no dust in the air idiot!" Yelled one pony to the one waving his arms.

"Calm down!" I yelled. They all quit yelling and moving and stood still.

"Hey change of plans we're going to race now." Rainbow Dash said flying over me. "Follow me."

**Well this took a while for two reasons. 1.I was on vacation and unable to write. 2.I was a bit stuck on this one. Okay so the guest who named himself "guy". Is there something you didn't like? Give a reason for your criticism and please don't sound like a caveman when you do. Do you have a problem with me or something? I think you need to calm down and eat a Snickers. You turn into a whiny caveman bitch when you're hungry. Better?**

**Ch5 will come when I finish it so until then goodbye.**


End file.
